Starting anew
by meme12
Summary: What if Hanbei & Hideyoshi had survived? What realisations will be made? Yaoi and mpreg ahead don't like don't read. Others enjoy!


Hey guys! Meme12 here and yes, this is my first Sengoku basara fanfic. I decided to just write an alternative like what happened if Hideyoshi/Hanbei had survived. Well a dream is a dream isn't it? To my friends here; I will be uploading slowly now since my exams are coming, I apologize if my updating is extremely slow.

Pairing: Hanbei x Hideyoshi

Warning: Yaoi involved with a hint of mpreg.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sengoku Basara and its characters

Hideyoshi and Hanbei survived the war and finds comfort in each other's arms.

**Starting anew**

Hideyoshi stirred as he open his eyes; his vision was blurry at first but eventually it cleared. He realised that he was staring straight up at a wooden roof. "Why…am I alive…?" "You're awake, Hideyoshi!" Turning his head, he sees his strategist looking at him in relief. "Hanbei…" "Rest first…I will tell you everything later…" The larger male wanted to argue but he was so tired that he relented before closing his eyes once more. The last thing he felt was a hand gently placed on his own before he slipped into the darkness of dreams.

When he had woken up, Hanbei explained what had happened. The army had disbanded after Hideyoshi was defeated and he himself had been defeated by a fuming 'Dragon's right eye' and had fallen into the sea only to have washed up shore, wounded but alive. Hanbei had then stolen a horse and rode off to the final battleground only to find Hideyoshi wounded and had used all of his strength to get Hideyoshi into their current hiding place. "This is the only temporary shelter that we can stay in for a while. I hope you can understand…" Hideyoshi remained silent and Hanbei looked away. "I'm sorry…" "For what…?"

"I promised to let you become ruler of the Land of the Rising Sun but I failed…" "Hanbei…" Hideyoshi was cut off when Hanbei started coughing violently. "Hanbei…!" Hideyoshi sat up and attempted to stand up and help his strategist but Hanbei raised a hand. "I…will…be fine… just…" Hanbei coughed harder and Hideyoshi saw crimson fluid spill from the male's hand covering his mouth. Swiftly, he grabbed the strategist's arm and felt the strategist flinched as he inspected the hand that had covered his mouth. "Hanbei…you…" The white hair male looked away. "I'm sorry…"

The secret was out and Hanbei could only look away in shame. He loved Hideyoshi, more than friends, more than strategist and general and he had never wanted to let the male he loved so deeply to realize that he was tainted with an incurable disease. He had been touched deeply when Hideyoshi expressed some concern for him before he had left to defeat Mori and he had been begging for more time to put Hideyoshi on the throne to rule the whole of the Land of the Rising sun. Instead, all had come to naught and he found himself not only mocked by failure but also by the fact that his sickness had been revealed.

"Please…let go of me…Hideyoshi… I'm tainted; I don't want you to get it too…" Hanbei choked out, looking away from Hideyoshi, hiding his purple eyes that were brimming with tears. There was silence when a question cut through. "For how long have this been going on?" "As long as I could remember, even before I met you… I seek forgiveness for lying to you…" The apology was harsh and bitter on his throat. He was wounded and sickly and their plans crashed. No one will help them and they would be killed on the spot if they were seen. There was no more strategy left to place the land of the rising sun in Hideyoshi's hand with the little time he could afford. He had utterly failed the man he loved.

Hanbei was prepared to accept any punishment Hideyoshi was going to dish at him. The male wanted power and was willing to do so by cutting away all affections even by killing his own wife. With him gone, there was little left to lose. "At least…I will die at his hands and be the happiest man on earth…" Hanbei thinks to himself as the silence prevailed and his tears continued to fall as he close his eyes. To Hanbei's surprise, the pain never came and he was pulled closer till his lips were barely touching Hideyoshi's. "Hi…deyoshi…?" "Let's forget everything…" "Eh…?" He holds a hand up and wipes the tears away gently with a large thumb. "No more…" The slender male didn't respond and Hideyoshi looked at him worriedly. "Hanbei...?" "Why…? Why won't you kill me…? I've failed you! I couldn't help you get what you wanted!" More tears spilled over purple eyes and the slender male's shoulders shook with sobs as he cried out in disappointment. The white hair male was surprised once more when he was pulled into the male's warm embrace. "Hideyoshi…?" "I've…been wrong. All this time…what Keiji have been trying to tell me…I finally understand… I have no need to rule over the Land of the Rising Sun anymore…"

He pulls the slender male back and gazes softly into his eyes. "You have never failed me. I have failed you instead." Purple eyes brimmed with tears at the words when a sudden pain in the slender male's chest grips him and the male starts to cough violently, blood spewing from his lips. Hideyoshi immediately pulls the slender male close, rubbing a soothing hand up and down the male's back to ease the coughing. "Hanbei…" "Hideyoshi…don't hold me so close…I'm tainted…" Hideyoshi just pulled Hanbei closer. "Hide…" "Rest… We can start anew after this." Tears brimmed in purple eyes as the frail owner closes his eyes in relief for not being hated and maybe for once…he could look forward to life free from scheming and suffering and possibly to be the one he loves so much.

Purple eyes open as the wind blew at the male's current white shoulder length hair. "You should rest some more." Hanbei smiled weakly as he stares out at the green forest from the porch of their permanent home in the forest. "I was remembering how we first got here…" Large hands tenderly gripped the thinner, paler and more fragile looking hand before kissing it softly. "The wind feels nice today…" "Yes…it does." Hanbei smiles as he feels a tender kiss being placed on his forehead and looks up to softened red eyes. The male sighs contentedly and smile as a large hand was placed tenderly on his abdomen where a small bump had formed. "Will he kick soon?" Hanbei smiles tenderly. "Yes…soon. You can't wait?" A low chuckle rang out in response. "We have all the time in the world to…"

**The end**

Meme12: Well, that's it!

Yakumi: It's short!

Meme12: Yakumi, deal with it.

Yakumi: But it's your comeback after so long!

Meme12: I know, but some stories must be kept short and sweet because...that's how it is...

Yakumi: By the way, you found a hiding spot to keep yourself safe yet?

Meme12: Don't worry I have a plan. :)

BANG! CRASH!

Hideyoshi/Hanbei: MEME12!

Meme12: He made me do it! (Points to Yakumi and runs)

Yakumi: THAT WAS YOUR PLAN!

Hideyoshi/Hanbei: YOU! DIE! (Starts attacking)

Yakumi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Runs away with swords chasing him and everything

Oh well, I hope all of you have enjoyed this story. This is meme12 saying sayonara matta O!. Don't forget to read and review!


End file.
